Switch
by XxZeroXxSacrificeXx
Summary: What if Bells has a twin sister that she knew about and never told any of the Cullen about. What if the sisters had a power that kept them in touhe and if something happened to one of them the other one knew about it and had it happened to them. Review pl
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer- I do not own Chearters if I did I would not be writing this, +P and I would be rich which im not so YAY lol **

**I do own the nicknames of the Twilighy people and i own this story but nothing else. **

**Review if you want i dont care i write because its fun... I write mostly with the people talking its something i need to fix but dont feel like it right now. i would not mine people helping me with the stuff and all.. I Do not write fanfics much if at all but i want to try, Here is the story**

Pilier (Bella) POV

"Pilier, come here please," Yang whispered across the room. No one else could here him in the loud classroom but Sunny and Sunshine. 'Pilier' is not my real name, it is Bella. 'Sunny' and 'Sunshine' are twins named Alice and Rosalie. 'Yang' is Edward. There is also 'Tame' and 'Sweet' who was Emmett and Jasper. Yes are names are weird but we are back in are old school for 100 years ago and we needed new names for ourselves.

"Coming," I whispered right back to Edward. I got up out of my chair and started walking more like dancing over to Edward. When I got over to him, I sat on his lap.

"Yes Yang," I said I hated using the nicknames, our real names were so cute.

"Um we should ditch. The teacher is not even here today, and we are testing blood types today."

"Snap, tell the others and will get over to the house," I cried out in a whisper. I jumped up and ran, human speed, to my stuff and picked it up. While I was doing that Edward was telling every one what we were going and the ones not in the class he talked to though his mind.

"Come on Pilier," Edward said as he pulled on my arm to pull me out of the classroom. Once we were all out of the class we ran to our cars. Mine was a black Volvo and Rosalie's was a red Humgber. _(Note: made up car that goes really fast)_ We all got in the two cars and drove off at 130 mph to our house. The house use to belong to Carlisle and Esme when they were still alive but a young vampire killed them 5 years ago. We pulled up to the house and we all raced inside.

"Ahhh. Home sweet home. I hate being at school. Its so boring and everyone just stares at us," Alice complained. Alice normaly didn't complain that much, if she did it was every 10 years. But when she does its about the same thing, School.

"Yea Yea Alice you tell us that every few years," Emmett sighed.

"I know but SO? its true," Alice said as she raced to her room to change.

**End... I do NOt write a lot in chapters/ parts i am sorry but i cant change that... Love Anyone who reads this Anyways This high school chicka is off to read/write some other stuff.. Hoped you liked it... if not then i dont want to know about it for ill be sad**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer- I do not own Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.. If i did i would be rich and i would not be wring this. but i do own the nicknames to them so YAY lol +)**

**On with this fanfic Chapter. Mine you I dont know whats happing in this story untill I write it.. I dont plan ahead at all.. All i know is how is the charethers. +) if even that**

* * *

MARA POV

_Sigh, not again I can just feel Bella wanting to get away from school. She just wants to walk away and never come back but how can she do that with out Edward to do that. _I thought as I walked to my house in Iceland. I wasn't even in the same country as her and I could still feel everything about her and talk to her though my mind.

_Bella,_ I thought knowing she could hear me.

_Yes, Mara?_ She replied

_Have you told them about me yet? _I asked knowing full well that she hasn't told her family, my family. I thought of the Cullens as my family.

_No not yet. Why dont you come here to Forks and we can tell them together? _She asked me for the first time in 4 months.

_You know I cant,_ I said just as I walked into my house.

_You can and you will even if I have to force you. _She said. Maybe ill just go just this once.

_Fine ill go. Ill be there in tomorrow. Now I must get ready and pack. bye now, _I said as I went up to my room and packed. I blocked my mind off to other people. Just what I need to meet them. But I was going to meet them sometime, I cant go 200 years with out seeing her at lest once.

* * *

BELLA POV

_Yes, shes coming. _I thought as I started dancing_. Good thing tomorrow is saterday._

"Bella, what are you so happy about?" Jasper said. I should have know he would have picked up on my happyness.

"A friend is coming over tomorrow all the way from Iceland," I said as I stopped dancing and raced down the stairs to the others.

"Who is your friend?" Emmett asked as he walked in the front door.

"You'll see, but you guys will like her. Trust me and we have something to tell you when she gets here," I said as I danced over to Edward and climbed into his lab.

"I thought we knew all of your friends?" Edward asked confused.

"Na not all of them this one iv know since I was a baby," I said to them all.

"But that means shes a vampire or really old, and I don't think you know another vampire before us," Alice said as she came down stairs.

* * *

EDWARD POV

"Oh she is a vampire but she wasn't one when I first ment her," Bella said. Wow was I getting confused.

"But that means she was changed after you ment her. So was that after you ment us or before?" Rosalie asked looking hurt that Bella didn't tell her this earlyer.

"After," Bella said simply.

"Bella, love. Please tell us who she is," I whispered to my little angel.

"I can only tell you her name. And that is Mara, other then that you have to wait until tomorrow when she gets here," Bella said. She looked deep in thought after she said that.

* * *

BELLA

_Bella im on the plane be there in 6 hours, _Mara thought to me.

_OK I told them your coming cant wait to see you, _I told her as I sighed.

_K, bye for now. Mara said as she pushed me out of her mind._

"She'll be here in 6 hours," I said as I turned to Edward and placed a kiss on his hard lips.

"How do you know that?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"I just talked to her," I replied simply not looking at the looks on there faces.

"I see. Well im going to my room," Jasper said as he pulled Alice with him.

"Yea we are too," Rosalie and Emmett said, and followed the others up the stairs.

"Night guys. Sweet dreams," I said with a giggle knowing we cant sleep so no dreams for us.

"Haha, very funny Bella," everyone said.

"Oh it is trust me." I said as I pulled Edward to are room. I pushed him on the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. 30 minuties later i was done with my shower and landed on my bed where my sweet Edward was reading a book.

"Did you leave any hot water for me?" Edward asked with out looking at me.

"Yes, I did so go take one," I said as I pushed him off the bed.

"Yea Yea im going," he said.

* * *

MARA POV

"Hello Miss, Can I get you anything?" some wired lady asked me. Her name tag said her name was Hope. I know it was her job to ask me this but I was getting annoeyed by getting asked every hour. Only a 30 minties before we land and ten after that I would be at Bella's place.

"No thanks, Hope," I said as I lied my head on the back of my seat.

"Ok well have a good flight," she said as she walked away to talk to the people behind me. I was siting in first class with no one in the seat next to me. I dont know how I lucked out. I started staring out my window just to pass the time.

"We will be landing in 2 mintuie please buckle up and get ready for the landing," the voice over the incoma said.

_Bella I will be there in ten minutes. _I thought to her as the plane landed.

_Ok she you then_, she said.

* * *

**We thats the end of this part. I hope you like if not then to bad lol... Im going to try to get the next part up in the next few days... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer- I do not own Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper... But I do own Mara and everyones Nicknames used at school +) **

**Thank you ****dazzled620**** for your review.. And thanks everyone else for the Favs and everything. On with the story.**

* * *

BELLA POV

"She's almost here," I yelled to everyone. "In the living room please." Just when I said that the front door bell rang. "Ill get it." I said as I ran down the stairs at vampire speed and opened the door.

"Bella, long time no see," Mara said as I pulled her into a hug.

"I know, I know. Now lets have you meet the family," I said as I pulled her into the living room.

"Yes, lets iv hear so much about them," Mara said.

"Mara this is Alice," I said pointing to the smallest on. "Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper," I said pointing to each one in turn. "And guys, this is Mara."

"Nice to meet you, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper," Mara said.

"Now can you two please tell us who Mara is?" all of them said.

* * *

EDWARD POV

_Mara looks so much like Bella that they could be twins. Maybe they are. I can hear everyone thinking the same thing. But one thing they have the same is that I cant read Bella's or Mara's Mind._

"Now can you two please tell us who Mara is?" I said as everyone else did.

"We well as soon as I get Mara into her room," Bella said as she lead Mara up the stairs to the room she would be staying in.

"Ok you can put her in the room next to mine and yours," I said as they walked off.

* * *

MARA POV

_Bella, how are we going to tell them? _I asked her as she pushed open the door across from her room.

_I don't know. Maybe just say you are my sister and go from there? _She said as I jumped on my bed lightly so not to brake it.

_Sounds good. lets go do that now. _I said as I went back down stairs with Bella on my heels.

"OK time to tell you guys," Bella said. _Please dont hate me for lying to you. S_he thought. "Mara is my twin sister."

* * *

EDWARD POV

_Did I just hear her right? My Bella has a twin sister and she never told me this._

"Please dont be mad at me," my angel said, "But I.. I dont know why I didnt tell you. Most likly because I was never aloud to talk about her as a child. She lived with my Great Aunt Claire."

_But how did she become a vampire like us? I wanted to ask._

Bella went on like she could read my mind, "Mara and I have always had a power to talk to each other with out moving our mouths. We used our minds. Well if I got hurt so did she and when she got hurt I did too. So when I was turned into a vampire so was she but not as painful."

_So thats how I see._

"Oh Bella, but why tell us now?" I asked.

"Because Mara here has been bugging me for years to tell you guys about her but I could never find the time so I asked her to come here."

* * *

BELLA POV

_Glad thats over,_ I said to Mara.

_I do too. What do you think of me going to school for you all this week?_ Mara asked me.

_That would be so cool. I hate school. And you look just like me with nothing thats not in place. _I said to her. A whole week with out school, thats just heaven.

_Yea I know. Lets ask Edward later. _She said

_YES lets._

* * *

MARA POV

_Alice, can we go shopping? _I asked slipping into her head.

_What? Who's in my head? _Alice asked

_Oh sorry. Its Mara. Can we go shopping please? I need some new stuff, _I asked again.

_Oh you can get into other people's head that is so cool. Yes do you want to go now?_ Alice asked happy.

_Na can we do it tomorrow? I just want to check this place out and go hunting,_ I asked

_Yea we can. NO Humans. _She said

_I know I know. I dont take blood from Humans anyhow, _I told her.

* * *

**Well thats the end of this chapter./ part.. I hoped you liked it. **

**Will try to get more up later this week maybe today... And BE Happy now I got to chapters/parts up today +) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer- I do not own Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.OR Nessie.. But I do own Mara, Naram and everyones Nicknames used at school +) If i owned them i would be rich and i would live in Ohio or ICeland But nope i live in lameo Cali usa soooo BAH**

**Thank you dazzled620 AGAIN for your review.. seeing as no one else reviews this chapter/ part is for you +) but thanks to everyone else that does all the other stuff. Any ways on with this Chapter/part... YAY for getting another part out so soon lol cause trust me im not making a single update on my other 4 stories that arn't fanfics at this time. +(**

* * *

BELLA POV

_Do you want to see the forest and hunt? Or just see the forest? _I asked Mara.

_Um Hunt and Forest. I haven't fed in a while. And starting at a new school low on blood is not good. _Mara said.

_You starting a new school? Where? _Out of nowhere Edward asked inside our heads.

_How did you get in my head? Or should I say Our Heads? _I asked.

_Um you guys opened up a little to much. Now where is Mara going to school? _Edward asked

_I am going to your school in place of Bella for a week. _Mara told Edward before I could.

_Oh sounds fun. And I have to pretend to be dating you? _Edward asked

_Nope we can pretend to be fighting so we don't even hold hands, _I told my sweet pee.

_Oh sounds good to me, _Edward said

_Now we are going hunting do you want to come with or no? _Mara asked

_I shall come because I need to hunt, _Edward sighed. (yes you can Sigh though mindness lol)

_Ok then Lets go. I have to be back by tomorrow to go shopping with Alice. _Mara thought.

_Oh poor you. But Yes no shopping for me, _I said happyly

_I asked her to talk me and I will make her take you,_ Mara thought.

* * *

MARA POV

_I asked her to talk me and I will make her take you,_ I thought. With that I shut my mind off to them and stepped out of the house that would be my home for the next week or so. Edward and Bella Followed me out.

"Well this way please," Bella whispered. I dont know why she was whispering we were outside in the nature.

"Yep coming," Edward and I replied.

"So Mara what is your Power besides getting into other peoples heads?" Edward said.

"Um I can talk to dragons, See invisable people, and change shapes." I replied. I could do a lot but none of it did me any good.

"Wow thats alot. I can only read mines. Well not yours and Bella's," Edward said. As he jumped over a stream. I turned myself into a ball that rolled over the stream to show him that I really could change shapes.

"Yea it is but none of it is any good. I can only read minds of those I have head the voices of. Which in the long run is better." I said.

"Look deer," Bella said pointing to the west of us. We all went to all fours and showed our teeth. I saw the largest one and leaped for it, I sunk my teeth into the deer's neck and took a long drink. The others did the same. When we had are full of blood we went back to the house.

* * *

ALICE POV

_Um Mara is very cool. She wants to go shopping today. I cant believe it, no one ever wants to go shopping. Im a little devil when it comes to shopping I know that but still they could at lest be happy to go shopping. OH And Bella is coming to. YAY Maybe I can get her to buy something to send to Nessie for her little girl Naram. Naram is so cute cant wait to see her next year. She is a little weird being Part Vampire, Human, and Warewolf. But so she is too cute and she is part of Bella and Edward. _I thought as I went into the trace of a vison.

_Bella is walking besides Edward but they are not talking or holding hands. Bella Speaks but it sounds like Mara not Bella. Just the diffens in there voices are not much just one a little bit higher then the other but you can tell. Mick Neater comes up to Mara? and askes her if she wants to sit with him. She says yea and leaves Edward alone._

I shake my head of the vrison and think that maybe Bella and Mara are trading places for a while, But that just does not make sence. Oh well Ill see if that want happens when it happens. Tomorrow it will rain so we can go to the mall. What a good weekend this is.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this Chapter/part. HAppyness this is out sooner then I thought lol 3 parts in one day wow for me lol **

**Hope you liked it.. get next one out soon i hope**

**OH its ANIME NIGHT lol and Im watching stuff about Dragons right now lol Loveeee Dragons and all that stuff. Well I should be going but I dont really want too. +( Talk to you all later**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**AHHH So sorry i didn't have anything sooner but im a butt head that forgot to write on sunday and was just reading fanfics all say and then monday i was busy... And tuesday I had to watch the ret of Moon phase the 2nd disk.. And I let my cat Bella in but when had to let her out becuase she would not let me sleep. So sorry**

**Disclamer- I do not own Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.OR Nessie.. But I do own Mara, Naram and everyones Nicknames used at school +) If i did own i would not be writing this and I would be in a diffent state and have better teachers teaching me school but no thats not how it is... **

**Thank you dazzled620 for your review... I to do not know lol +) but it is as it is, +) Well thats everyone for everything else but do you guy think you can Review PLEASE +) i like to know what people think even if they hate it.**

* * *

BELLÅ PØ¥

"Alice, you are not taking me on a stupid shopping trip!" I said as I shoot a glare at the little pixie.

"You are so coming love. Nessie might want something for her cute little Naram," Alice said, knowing full well that I would soften up as soon as she said Nessie's and Naram's name. My sweet child and her child were my world even with them in a diffent part of the world as me.

"Fine, but I dont have to like it." I said with a loving look in my eyes, as I thought about them.

"Nope you don't. Now get in the car before I hurt you," Alice said. She scared me when she was going shopping. Something about the way she looked told me not to mess with her so I just do as im told most of the time.

"Ok Ill go," I said as I raced outside to the Volvo. I had to reasons to take the Volvo, 1) because it was mine, and 2) if we take it then I get to drive.

* * *

** UGH dont tell me I dont know what else to write so get over it,.. I am sorry it is super super short but I thought you guys might want something before to long.. I will try to write a longer chapter next time... So sorry so very sorry... but And ways im rereading Twilight for the 7th time lol +) And as Always i find things i didnt noice before... like in on line she said the instend of He it was strange but Stephenie is only Human after all.. THANKS FOR READING**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything think twilight related.. I do own anything  
you have no idea what or who it is.. +)**

**I am sorry that I have not written something sooner.. but I have been busy..  
sadly.. And when i went to Saturday school. I wrote something but it doent not  
fix in with this story yet at all so Ill be working on it fitting. because i like the  
idea of it.. So ill be working on that.. dont know how it is going to be out in or  
were so yay.. but when i do get it in pleaseeeee dont get mad at me.....  
On with the story now. **

* * *

MÅRÅ PØ¥

_First day of school._

I jumped out of bed, even though I was not sleeping I was still in the bed, pulled on  
some clothes I got at the mall yesterday. (AM not telling you what she got because I  
dont ware the clothes they would be waring.)

"Mara, we only have 10 minutes to get to school and with Edward's fast driving it still  
takes 4 minutes," Alice called up to me.

"Coming," I said back as I walked down the stairs, into the living room were everyone  
else was.

------

_Aw, school at last. Its been a 100 years since i'v been to a school. I know its a shocker.  
But I live in the country and no one comes my wat plus at 16 you stop going to school  
in iceland, _I thought to Bella.

_Oh lucky. I do thank you for switching with me for a week. This bed is so comfy and I  
I hate school, _Bella thought back.

_Oh no big deal. Mr Loma just walked in talk to you later, _I thought.

"Good morning Class. Did you all have a good weekend?" Mr Loma said as he sat in  
his chair by his desk to take role. the whole class replied with a yes. In this class I  
had. Edward and Alice. Both sat on the end of out table and I sat in the middle.  
It was latin class so we learned latin. We read about some people and then he told  
us a phase.

"Audere est facere," Mr Loma said as he looked around the room. "Who knows  
what that means?"

Beside me Edward's hand shot up. "Yes, Yang?" Mr. Loma said.

"Audere est facere means to dare is to do," Edwards said in his lovely voice.

_God he is so perfect... NO! I will not fall for him he is my sisters hubby._

"Very good Yang. Pilier please listen to what is going on," the teacher said just  
as soon as I started to day dreaming about Edward. As soon as the bell rung  
I was out of my sit and ready to go.

* * *

**All im giving you right now. I have homework and all the works.. lol But I will get more out soon.. I have a part typed up but still have to find away to make it fit into this awesome story.. Thinking about a run off of this story to start soon.. Might make a story of Nessie and her little girl might not lol... uhmmmmmm time to go.. HOpe you guys liked it**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- Dont own twilight but do own some people and things in here.**

**AHHHH DO NOT HATE ME PLEASE... I thank my one and only reviewer. You  
know who you are... So thanks again**

* * *

MARA POV

_Ugh school is ok I guess, _I thought to myself as I walked to lunch with Edward on my  
right side.

"Pilier would you sit by me today?" some boy asked me. Edward whispered his name  
to me as soon as the boy finished talking.

"Yea I guess Mick," I said.

"YAY. This way," Mick said as he walked off to a table on the side. I gave Edward a  
look that said Help me. He just laughed and walked away.

Lunch was by far the worse part of the day. It did get better when we got home. I  
followed Edward up to his room and put my hands in his hair.

_My plain finilly in set. I was careful not to think about it at all when I was here. _I  
thought.

* * *

EDWARD POV

The feel of her hand running though my hair as she pulled me closer was smoothing. I  
just wanted to hold her tight and cover her with kisses, but I couldn't this wasn't right.

_What about Bella? How would she feel? _I thought.

But to tell the truth I didn't really care about Bella at that time. Mara pulled me even  
closer, and both of us leaned in and kissed for what seemed like hours. It could have  
been for all we know. I heard a gasp and my head snapped around to look at who it was.

* * *

BELLA POV

I walked into the room I share with Edward to find a scene I never thought would  
happen. Just as soon as I let out a small gasp, their heads snapped to look at me. Both  
just stared at me in surprise. I turned and rushed from the room and ran to the nearest  
guest room that was not being used by Mara.

I shut the door quietly and put my back against the door. I slowly slide to the floor as  
I started to dry sob because I can't cry for real which I really wanted to feel the tears  
run down my cheeks. After about a hour or so, I heard a know on the door. Thinking it  
was Alice I slide away from the door and made a squeak noise to let them know it was  
ok to come in. The one that walked thought the door was Mara not Alice. I should have  
know it was her but I didn't even think about it. I started to dry sob again as she walked  
in the rest of the way.

* * *

MARA POV

Bella please stop sobbing and clam down, I thought to her as I went to help her of the  
floor.

"I..I can't," she whispered as I held a hand out to her. She pushed it away and pushed  
herself up off the ground.

_Its just a small misunderstanding. _I said.

"That is not small!!" she screamed at me.

_OK so its not that small, but please clam down, _I relied quietly in my head just loud  
enough for hear to hear me.

"Bitch! Go away I never want to see you again," she yelled as she ran out of the room.  
Im pretty sure she went to her hinding place, but im not looking for her.

_No I won't go,_ I thought to myself since Bella had blocked me out of her mind.

* * *

**Please do not hate me.. This Idea just came to my head.**

**one or two chapters left I am sorry but might do run off rember that.. lol **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer- I dont know Twilight. I do own some of the people in this story. **

* * *

**BELLA POV**

_Why the fuck would they do this to me. My sister I understand but Edward. MY Edward.  
__How could he do this to my poor dead heart? _I thought as I walked the rest of the way  
to my hiding space. I step into a clearing with only a few trees in the middle. No one as  
far as I knew, knew were this place was. I found it on one of my hunting trips I went on  
my own. Sitting down on the ground with a tree for a backrest in the middle of the  
clearing, with the sun beating down on me for just a few seconds before the rain started  
again. I closed my eyes and rapped my arms around my knees as I pulled them to my  
chest. A breach creaked on the left of the clearing, I looked up and it was just a rabbit  
hopping by. I started to dry sob by the time the rabbit had passed me and to the other  
side.

_I should have never let Mara come here. If I hadn't I wouldn't have to be in so much  
pain right not. I wouldn't have to be crying over my now Ex-husband. I HATE them.  
HATE. _I thought.

"Bella? I know you are out there," a voice called. IT was the last voice I wanted to hear  
at this time. I can't believe I didn't hear him come closer.

"Go away Edward. I don't want to talk to you. Just leave me be," I yelled at him.

"Bella, it wasn't what you thought it was. We were just really close and she tripped and  
are lips meant. I'm telling you the truth," Edward said.

"Edward, do you think I am that stupid to believe that. I was standing there for a whole  
second and you two were making out. Now leave," I said as I pointed off the way the  
house was in.

"Fine I will but I must saw I'm sorry," he said before he left.

_Now he knows were my hiding place is that is not good. I know he doesn't mean what  
he said about being sorry. I can see it in his eyes. He loves her like he loved me at one  
time. I guess its time for me to go. But where too? _I thought. I didn't what to leave but  
it would be to hard to see Edward everyday with out being able to kiss him, and it was to  
late to fight for him. She had won him over in just that one kiss. I got up and walked to  
the house and started to pack. Someone walked into the room and just stood there.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Where are you going Bella," my sister's voice asked.

"I don't know yet," I said as I zipped up my bag and put it over my shoulder.

"You can go to my house in Iceland," she offered.

"Really?" I sighed knowing that I had no where else to go but I didn't really want to  
go there.

"Yea. You know where it is. Im not leaving now so you can have it," Mara said with a  
smile on her face.

"Yea. Thanks." I said as I walked out of the room and walked to the living room  
to find the family in there.

"Bella where are you going?" Alice asked even though we both knew she already knew  
by then.

"To Mara's old place. I can't stay here," I said as I hugged them all goodbye.

"Well Bye then," Alice said as I walked out the door. I took my Volvo to the airport  
and I got a ticket to Iceland.

--------------

I walked up to a tall 2 story house with only trees on all sides. No body else to be seen  
for miles around. I pulled open the door and thew my things in the conner.

"Well New Home. Im Home." I sighed.

* * *

**AH I finished it Its over. BUT I might be writing about what Belladoes after  
all this happened.. (NAME OF Story is What Happens to When You Fall)  
+) Thanks you guys for reading**

**Oh and Dont Hate me for what I did but I had the story named Switch for a**

** reason**


End file.
